


Y Una Vez Más

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: Bucky confiesa su amor cinco veces. Luego él le cuenta Steve.[EDITADO ABRIL 2018- ahora, tiene sentido]





	Y Una Vez Más

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637456) by [TheIntelligentHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff)



> Soy inglesa. He aprendido mucho en el año pasado, y he intentado a corregir los errores inumerables que este contenía. No obstante estoy cierto que he pasado por alto de una cantidad. (Probablemente el subjuntivo ya que apenas lo utilizamos en inglés cotidiano y por tanto nunca he podido entender todos los usos en español) Espero que lo disfrutes a pesar de este.
> 
> (Lo he cambiado un poco estilísticamente además. Pronto yo cambiará el texto inglés además así que emparejan)

 

**1.**

 

La primera vez que Bucky confesó su amor, confesó en silencio al lado de la cama en que durmió Steve. Él había sido enfermo desde la semana anterior, y durante siete días tensos Bucky no había dormido más que veinticinco horas debido a los ruidos dolorosos que Steve continuó a hacer. Como vio a Steve luchar para respirar aquella noche, Bucky masticó sus uñas y se encontró pensando de qué haría si muriera su mejor amigo. ¿Quién escucharía los cuentos de Bucky? ¿Con quién hablaría cuando el mundo le pareciese demasiado amplio y amenazante? ¿Comó Bucky sobreviviría sin la sonrisa de Steve, el humor de Steve, la voluntad y poder y alma de Steve- sin Steve? 

Fueron las últimas preguntas que iluminaron un hecho que demasiado largo había sido escondido en las sombras de su mente:  _ le amo.  _

Bucky quería Steve.

¿Parecería tan oscuro un futuro sin Steve por cualquier otra razón? 

Bucky no era un cobarde, pero lo temió la comprensión, que fue una cosa más que le puso en peligro, y Steve además. Aún más, no era como fueron en una posición muy seguro para empezar. No, decidió Bucky, dirá nada. 

Pero le ama. 

 

**2.**

 

Bucky casi confesó el día que dejó para la guerra. El cielo fue tanto gris como sintió Bucky, estaba lloviendo, y Steve pareció tanto más brillante que el mundo rodeando que dolió la corazón de Bucky.

“Si fuera dejando con ti…” dijo Steve. 

“Yo estaría aún más preocupado que ya estoy.” acabó Bucky. 

Steve frunció el ceño, pero Bucky supo que la ira de Steve no fue totalmente para él; por lo menos una mitad fue por causa de la guerra personal de Steve en contra del destino.

Steve suspiró y dijo “No se debe preocuparse de yo,” luego él sonrío tristemente y añadió “No entiendo por que le haces. Cuidas para yo mientras que no yo puedo hacer el mismo para ti.” 

Bucky miró a sus botas. No le gustó eso Steve inseguro y amargo, y no quiso dejar mientras era dolido. Pero no supo cómo revelar que haría lo que sea necesario ayudarlo y protegerlo aún si nunca él recibiere nada a cambio, sin revelar al mismo vez que amó a Steve y...pues, le pareció que una confesión de amor sería la última cosa que consolaría a Steve. 

Así, Bucky tragó sus palabras y dijo “Porque nos somos amigos. Punk.” 

 

**3.**

 

Todo fue fuego. Su extremidades. Su cabeza. Su sangre. Quizá el edificio también, si la salida rápida de su torturadores fuera ser creído. Bucky no supo si le importó. La muerte fue viniendo cualquier manera. 

“¡Bucky!” 

Se le paró el corazón de Bucky como su corazón siempre se le paraba cuando escuchó la voz de Steve. Pero no pudo ser la voz de Steve en actualidad, porque Steve era lejos de allí en Brooklyn y no con él en infierno. 

“¡Bucky!” 

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver en una neblina la cara de Steve. La visión de Bucky se volvió para revelar que la cara fue sobre un cuerpo gigante.

“¿Steve?” pidió, incrédulo, y cuando Steve asintió “¿Qué pasa?” 

“Me alisté.” le dijo. 

Luego no era el tiempo correcto, así Bucky mordió su lengua y dijo en lugar- 

“¿Lastimaste?” 

Y 

“¡No¡ ¡No sin tí!”    
  


**4.**

 

La cuarta vez que Bucky Barnes confesó su amor, no acabó. Había olvidado el nombre  _ Steve.  _

Había olvidado suyo, además. 

Había solamente una rata escucharlo.   
  


**5.**

 

Irónicamente, Bucky estuvo cerca de Sokovia cuando los reportajes primeros aparecieron. Fue casualidad que miró a través de la ventana del café para ver metraje amateur de una ciudad subiendo en el cielo, cubierto en robots como abejas mortíferas, pero fue la decisión de Bucky entrar para mirar la catástrofe en la pantalla de la televisión con horror. Mientras que los otros clientes eran ruidosos y inquietos, él quedó tan inmóvil como un poste. Aunque pareció sereno, adentro él fue un mar tumultuoso de sentimientos y recuerdos, cada vez más brillante; fue imposible separarlos.Sobre todo sintió un temor primordial, que nunca fue más intenso que cuando pasó un largo tiempo sin vista de Capitán América, y que nunca había sentido durante su vida como el Soldado de Invierno. Fue extraño, y fue complicado, pero como Bucky pensó más y más se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento no fue nuevo. 

 

En la pantalla, Capitán América- no, Steve, suyo Steve- sufrió un impacto directo y cayò. Bucky agarró la mesa, su cuerpo tirante. Aunque entendió que no fue posible, Bucky ansío ir a Steve, curarlo y escudarlo, y después matar cada uno de los que le lastimaron. El deseo sorprendió Bucky, pero al menos le ayudó entender que fue enamorado.

 

**+1**

 

Después del periódico, no había esperado volver y encontrar un piso vacío. Pero no había esperado que la primera visitante sería Steve. Bucky pasó algunos segundos absorbiendo la vista de su querido, en carne y hueso. Sin duda Steve supo que Bucky fue allí, pero continuó a tocar las páginas de los cuadernos por cuales Bucky había vuelto. 

Rápidamente, Steve abandonó su farsa y le pidió “¿Me recuerdas?” 

Bucky masticó su labio. Habría podido contestado en varios maneras, pero sólo uno- con suerte- ahuyentaría Steve. A pesar del hecho de que ser aparte de Steve nunca fue lo que Bucky quería, fue lo que sería mejor para Steve- y Bucky siempre había pensado de Steve primero.

“Leí sobre tu en un museo.” Bucky mintió.

Steve miró a Bucky, con casi el mismo mirada que tenía su madre después de payasadas en sus juventud. Finalmente, Steve dijo “Estás un mentiroso. ¿Por qué quieres que yo dejo?”

Bucky parpadeó “Habrá una lucha. Es de mío, y mío sólo.”

“Eso no crees. Aún si es verdadero, no es el único razón para que quieres que yo dejo.”

 

Bucky negó con la cabeza. Todavía Steve era terco. Y fiel. Y más que una cara bonita como vio casi todo que Bucky intentó esconder, y todavía rechazó a abandonarlo en la misma manera que Bucky no pudo dejar a Steve en el río si intente. De hecho, Steve había hecho tanto para proteger a Bucky como Bucky había hecho para proteger a Steve; hasta el punto de que permitió Bucky dispararle. Y ese dijo nada de la expresión en los ojos de Steve todos los tiempos que se les enfrentaron como Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno- una expresión como Steve había sido forzado pelear con la otra mitad de su alma (mientras que al mismo vez Bucky estaba arrancado en partes).

 

_ Tal vez...tal vez _ , Bucky osó a pensar,  _ Steve me ama como algo diferente que un amigo _ . Había uno manera descubrirlo. 

Bucky enderezó sus hombros y dijo “Tienes razón. Hay una otra razón que quiero que dejas, y es que te amo.” 

Steve miró fijo a Bucky. Muchas expresiones movieron sobre su cara, su mandíbula abriendo y cerrando como pensó. Bucky no respondió. Al final, Steve habló. 

“¿Si me amas, por qué quieres ser aparte de yo?” 

“Eso no quiero.” Bucky le aseguró “Pero…” encogió los hombros “A veces si amas algo, necesitas dejarlo ir.”

“Esa no siempre está verdadero.” Steve respondió “Ya que te amo, y nada en el mundo podría forzarme dejarte.” 

Bucky sonrío en júbilo. El estrépito de botas en el techo rompió el momento. Steve y Bucky unieron en el centro de la sala, armas preparadas. En los últimos segundos antes de la lucha, Bucky capturó la atención de Steve y le besó. Él rió.

“No aparecete tan sorprendido, mí amor. ¡Siempre yo quería hacer esa!”

“Bésame de nuevo cuando nos hemos escapado .” dijo Steve.

Bucky cerró su boca y peleó. Después de todo, pensó que mereció un fin feliz. 

 


End file.
